


Blue

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Lance was unconscious.”





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic

Lance was unconscious.

They had gone on a mission against monsters that terrorized a village and had divided. Shiro and Keith, Hunk and Pidge, Ryou and Lance.  
Lance had covered him by firing with his bayard while Ryou attacked with his new bayard, which took the form of a lance .But Ryou still had to get used to his new weapon and the monster knocked him out. And Lance had had to go save him, using a sword-shaped bayard he wasn’t used to either.

 

The result had been that the monster had died, Ryou slightly injured and Lance was unconscious.

Now Ryou was carrying Lance to the Blue Lion, thinking how they were going to get out of there.

The Leon let them in and Ryou was about to try to reanimate Lance when he felt a slight purr that ran throughout his body. Ryou turned, skeptical, and grabbed the controls of the Blue Lion.

The Lion roared.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that in DotU Shiro and Ryou / Sven and Allura are the blue paladins.


End file.
